Dark Love
by Angelthewingedcat
Summary: While on a mission Twilight met Kieran aka Evil jack. Now she and the Cooper gang was off to China to find him and get back a rare gem! But what happens when Tai Lung enters the picture! And are Twilight and Kiern falling for each other! Who know?
1. Chapter 1: Kieran

**Chapter 1: Kieran**

It is around midnight nearby a wanted toon's hideout. A young girl is standing on top of a roof top nearby. She has long black eyes in pig tails and buns, red eyes, a black moon mark on her face and wears a black belly shirt, a silver jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Her name is Twilight also knew as Shadow Sailor Moon. Next to her is a grey raccoon wearing a black eye mark, a blue hat, a blue shirt, golden wristbands and blue shoes. His name is Sly Cooper.

"So this is The Collector's base," said Sly.

"Hey now, you better not be backing out of this," said Twilight, "It was your idea to come here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Sly.

"So what is the name of the gem we're after again?" asked Twilight.

"Someone wasn't listening to Bentley again," said Sly, smirking,

"OH SHUT UP!!!!" yelled Twilight.

The two gasped when they heard something at sounds like glass breaking.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Twilight, "I thought we were waiting for Murray to meet up with us!

"We are! Something's up…Come on!" yelled Sly, running towards the place. Twilight nods and follows.

* * *

Soon the two get to the back to see the gem was gone and something was in its place. Sly picked it up and looked closer.

"Well? What the heck is it?' asked Twilight.

"Looks like someone's beat us to the gem…" said Sly.

"Who?" asked Twilight.

"T.L…does that name sound familiar?" asked Sly.

"Not to me…you?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, but I can't remember where…"

Twilight suddenly turned her head, hearing something at sounded like someone cursing.

"Yo Twilight? Something wrong?" asked Sly, noticing the look on her face.

Twilight didn't say anything but run as the figure started to run away.

"TWILIGHT?!"

* * *

Outside the figure showed himself into the moon light. He is a skellington at is wearing a black leather duster, black pants, black shirt, a mask over his right eye socket, with a matching hat.

He turned to see Twilight right behind him and catching up.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!!!" yelled Twilight.

The skellington jumped to another building and stop as Twilight got closer.

"Thief? It seemed like you were going to steal this two," said the skellington.

"So what if I was?! Hand it over right now!" yelled Twilight angrily.

"Hate to say it but it wasn't me who stole that gem," said the skellington, "Someone beat me to the punch."

"Yeah right! You're a thief so why should I believe you!" snapped Twilight.

"You're a thief too!" snapped the skellington.

This made Twilight furious.

"JERK!!! GET BACK OVER HERE AND FIGHT!!!" yelled Twilight.

"Maybe next time," said the skellington as he turned to leave, "And it's Kieran."

"Huh?" asked Twilight puzzled.

"My name. It's Kieran."

With this the skellington ran off before Twilight could get over to the other building.

"DANG IT!!!!!!!" yelled Twilight angrily

* * *

Soon the gang was back at the base and listened as Twilight explained what happened.

"And you said his name was Kieran?" asked Penepole who is a purple mouse with long yellow hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses, a yellow t-shirt, blue overalls, grey glovers, a red head scarf, and grey shoes.

"Yeah, the jerk got away before I could get to the other building," answered Twilight.

A small hamster with black sports stand next to Twilight. This is Black aka Evil Hamtaro turned good.

"Yo I heard for this Kieran dude before," said Black.

"You have?" asked a pink hippo who is wearing red pilot's helmet, a light blue shirt, red gloves and red shoes. This is Murray.

"Yeah dudes. If I remember correctly I think that was the nickname for Evil Jack Skellington," said Black.

This caused the gang to gasped.

"Evil Jack?!" asked a turtle is in a wheel chair and wears glasses, a brown helmet, yellow gloves, an orange t-shirt and something at looks like what someone would wear during a baseball game and a purple mouse with long yellow hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses, a yellow t-shirt, blue overalls, grey glovers, a red head scarf, and grey shoes. This is Bentley. Next to him is a purple koala with black eyes and wears an old looking jean, a red headband scarf around his head and carries a staff with him. His name is The Guru.

"Yeah," said Black, "I think he leaved the antis around the time Twilight was sealed in that one crystal."

"So what happened to him after he leaved?" asked an iguana with blue hair, yellow/black eyes and wears a red t-shirt, green jeans and a jacket, a belt and brown shoes named Dimitir.

"I heard he lived with a group called the Furious Five," said Black.

"Furious Five?' asked Sly.

"I know them," said a panda who is wearing red and yellow jeans named Panda King, "They are well knew heroes in my home town."

"So this in China," said Bentley.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Dimitir.

"Yo Dimitir don't you get the idea?" asked Twilight.

"Huh?" asked Dimitir confused.

Twilight rolled her eyes as sly got the idea.

"Pack you packs guys! WE'RE HEADING OFF TO CHINA!!!" yelled Sly as the gang cheered.


	2. Chapter 2: On the road to China

**Chapter 2: On the road to China**

Outside the base an orange fox with yellow on his muzzle, chest area, feet, and the tip of the tail and brown eyes and wears a blue mask with matching gloves is with Sly.

"Now you better not throw any wild parties well we're gone Swiper!" yelled Sly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Swiper, "I just hope you don't mind me having a few friends over."

As soon as Swiper said this many other thieves cheered wildly then run back into the house where party music, started by a thief named Jet the hawk, begins to play.

"Wait up!" exclaimed Storm as he runs inside the house.

Swiper looks at Sly as he goes inside the house. He shrugs as he begins to party as glass breaks and the song 'Le Freak' was played as the whole gang left.

Sly groans as he got into the carriage which started off down a trail. As it does, Black begins to sing.

Black: _**Move 'em on! Head 'em up!**_

_**Head 'em up, move 'em on! Head 'em up!**_

_**Rawhide!**_

_**Move 'em on!**_

_**Head 'em up!**_

_**Move 'em on! Move 'em on!**_

_**Head 'em up!**_

_**Rawhide! **_

_**Ride 'em up! Move 'em on!**_

_**Head 'em up! Move 'em on! Rawhide!**_

_**Knock 'em out! Pound 'em dead!**_

_**Make 'em tea! Buy 'em drinks!**_

_**Meet their mamas!**_

_**Milk 'em hard!**_

_**Rawhide!**_

_**Yee-haw!**_

"Oh not again!" snapped Twilight, knowing this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Sometime later when they are passing the mountains at day, Black got bored.

"Hey, are we there yet?" asked Black.

"No," groaned Twilight, "Now shut up!"

* * *

Later, thunder and rain begins to pour wildly.

"Hey are we there yet?" asked Black impatiently.

"Not yet," said Penepole.

* * *

Later once again, they are going by the mountains begin covered in snow.

"Are we there yet?" asked Black.

"No," said Murray, "Now let me drive this thing."

* * *

A while into a snowy forest later...

"Are we there yet?" asked Black bored as usual.

"No!" snapped Sly getting annoyed.

* * *

Okay, a few hours has passed as the carriage goes down the mountains.

"Are we there yet?" asked Black hopefully.

"Yes," said Twilight hoping that would shut him up. Unfortunately it failed as Black asked, "Really?"

"No!" yelled Twilight annoyed.

* * *

The van goes over a bridge now.

"Are we there yet?" asked Black once again.

"Didn't you hear us before?! We said no!" snapped Panda King getting really annoyed.

* * *

They are now riding through the forest.

"Are we there yet?" asked Black again.

"Dang it! Stop asking that question!" yelled Dimitir and Bentley at the same time.

* * *

The van came out of the forest. And to make matters more annoying, the same question returns.

"Are we there yet?" asked Black hopefully.

"NO!" yelled Sly, "NOW JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT OF THE VAN!!!!"

"Jerk," mumbled Black.

"I heard that!" snapped Sly.

"Good! I wanted you too!" said Black, smirking.

"Why you little…" growled Sly.

"Oh calm down will you ring tail," said Twilight, "That least he isn't singing at one stupid song."

"Oh good idea!" said Black, smiling evily.

"Oh shoot…" said Twilight.

Black: _**I'm driving' down the Highway 40 in my big ol' pickup truck,**_

"Nice going Twilight!" snapped Sly.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Twilight.

_**I'm driving' down the Highway 40 in my big ol' pickup truck,**_

"I'm the one driving!" yelled Murray.

_**I'm driving down the Highway 40 in my big ol' pickup truck,**_

"Well you stop that Black?!" asked/yelled Bentley.

_**I'm drivin' down the Highway 40 in my big ol' pickup truck,**_

"SHUT UP!!!!!" yelled Dimitir.

_**I said I'm drivin' down the Highway 40 in my big ol' pickup truck,**_

"Why me?!" asked Panda King.

_**I'm drivin' down the Highway 40 in my big ol' pickup truck,**_

"(Knock it off Black!)" said The Guru in a different langue.

_**I'm drivin' down the Highway 40 in my bi - oh, it's over.**_

"FINAL!!!" snapped Twilight.

"So what's this Furious Five group anyways?" asked Bentley to Panda King.

"They're famous heroes in my hometown," said Panda King.

"So we're going to be dealing with heroes?" asked Penepole.

"Let's hope we not get throw in jail when we get there," said Murray.

"I'm sure that's not going to happen," said Twilight, "After all they have a thief living with them right?"

"Maybe but maybe not," said Sly.

"OK what the heck do you mean by that?" asked Twilight.

"Well it's like Robin Hood. The people of the town thought of him as a hero so maybe that's what they think of Kieran," explained Sly.

"Never thought of it like that," said Twilight.

Soon everything was quiet for a while. Black smirked evilly as he pops her mouth to in a rhythm much to Sly's annoyance, while the others were just pretending nothing was happening.

As Black keeps making popping noises, Sly tried to keep his cool but it didn't last very long. "Can you not be yourself for 5 minutes?" pleaded Sly, wishing for some peace and quiet.

Everyone quiet down again as the trip goes on. Black smirked evilly as he then came close to Sly...and made a popping noise.

"**ARGH!!! ARE WE THERE YET?!**" yelled Sly.

"We're here!" said Murray as he and the others laughed.

"This about time!" yelled Black as he looked at the window.

The gang looked out to see an old fashioned town like in an old anima like show.

"How sweet home huh Panda King?" asked Twilight.

"Yep," said Panda King smiling.

The van soon stopped and the gang climbed out. Everyone stared at them causing the gang to gulp a bit.

"I thought you said they would be used to a master thief living here?" hissed Dimitir.

"Any ideas now?" asked Penepole.

"Just one…" said Sly, "RUN!!!"

Right before they could run some guards grabbed them.

"HEY WHAT GIVES?!" asked Bentley.

"WE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!" yelled Black.

"DROP THEM!!!" yelled a voice from the crowd.

The guars did as the owner of the voice moves tur the crowd. It is a tall, orange female tiger with glowing red eyes, a red vest and black pants. Panda King gasped when he saw her and bowed will saying something in Chinese. This caused the others to look confused.

"Master Tigress!" gasped the guards, bowing and doing the same thing as Panda King.

Tigress looked at the gang as Twilight pulled Panda King up.

"Are you called the Cooper Gang?" asked Tigress.

"Yeah. I'm the leader, Sly Cooper. And you are?" asked Sly.

"I'm Tigress, one of the Furious Five members," said Tigress, "A friend for my talked about you guys in the past."

"So we're famous around here huh?" asked Sly, chuckling.

"Yeah, a bit hard to believe with an idiot raccoon like you leading the group," said Tigress.

The others gulped as Sly grew furious.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" asked/yelled Sly.

"You heard me ring tail," said Tigress.

"OH THAT IS IT!!!!" yelled Sly about to attack her.

The gang holded Sly back as he tried get free and attack Tigress who is standing there rolling her eye in annoyed.

"This is the gang really the ones Master Shifu wanted to see?" asked one of the guards to Tigress. She nodded yes as the gang started yelling at each other at the same time.

"Sadly…" said Tigress. She could tell this was going to be a long day of her…


	3. Chapter 3: Remeeting Kieran

**Chapter 3: Re-meeting Kieran**

The gang soon arrived at an old temper. There is a red panda that has white fur, brown eyes, and wears black and brown robes. This is Mister Shifu, the one the guard was talking about.

Next to him is a large panda with green eyes and brown shorts. This is Po, the Dragon Warrior.

Next to him is a monkey with brown pants and a brown face. His name is Master Monkey.

The next toon is a female snake with green skin at has odd marking on it, blue/ black eye and has two pink roses on her head. This is Master Viper.

Next to her is a green mantis with a Chinese symptom on his wing and wears leg like thing on his legs. This is Master Mantis.

The last one is a crane who has black and white feathers and wears a Chinese style hat and bell like things on his legs. This is Master Crane.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Twilight.

Master Shifu walked towards the gang as he talked, "Yes. One of my students has talked a lot about you."

"Look if this is anything about a gem being stolen…it was all Bentley's fault!" said Dimitir as he points to the turtle.

"WHAT?!" asked Bentley in shock.

Shifu rolled his eyes as the two started to yell at each other. Sly saw it and started yelling at the two too till Tigress smashed the three on the head, hard.

"OW!" yelled the three at the same time.

"Well shut up and start Master Shifu speak!" snapped Tigress.

"Ok, ok jeez," mumbled Sly under his breather as Tigress glared at him.

"I heard you had a run in with one of my students," said Shifu.

This made the gang gasped.

"Kieran is a student for yours?!" asked Twilight.

"Yes for a while now," answered Shifu.

"A while?" asked Murray.

"But how did he even get here?" asked Black.

"Should we talk them?" asked Viper.

"Why not? After all, they come all the way to learn more about him," said Po.

"Ever well," said Shifu, "At all started on a beautiful night…"

*Flash back*

"It was like every other night so us…."

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Po, "Watch this!"

Po and Monkey on balls spin pales will the other watched. A thug is suddenly heard causing the group to look at the door. They start heading towards till will Po and Monkey fall off the balls, causing them to land on their butts and the pales broken.

"What is it?" asked Monkey as he and Po caught up to Tigress, Viper, Crane and Mantis.

"I'm not sure," answered Viper.

"Well someone better caught it out," said Crane.

"Ok so who is it going to be?" asked Mantis.

Everyone turned to look at Po who looks behind himself. He gulped as he looks back at the others when he realized he was the one.

"Uh…" said Po as he looked back, "See ya!"

Po tried to walk away but Tigress, Monkey and Viper grabbed him.

"HOW IS THIS FAIR?!" asked Po.

"Hate to say it but he's right," said Crane.

"Ok, ok we'll do it a different way than!" yelled Tigress.

The others nodded in agreement. Tigress backed away as she held out her hand with their index finger up as Tigress said, "Now let's choose someone. Back away!"

The others turned around in the same position as Tigress.

"Twirl your finger and tail around my tail," said Tigress. The others twirled their fingers and tail around Tigress's.

"Now STEP OUT!" shouted Tigress. The others then untwirled their fingers and tails from Tigress's tail. Tigress looked at her tail and realized; she were the chosen one as they looked at each other. Po was shaking hands with her. Mantis music played as Crane and Monkey looked down in sadness, and Viper waved goodbye to Tigress, who waved back. Then she got courage and stepped out of the tomb and gasped. This caused the others to look outside and gasped at what they saw.

It looked like Jack Skellington by was wearing a purple and grey and was torned up. He also had a burn mark on his right eye socket.

"A skellington!" yelped Monkey.

"Come on, let's get him inside," said Viper.

As the gang took him to a room Shifu walked pass and walks back.

"What's going on?" asked Shifu

"This skellington Master Shifu," answered Crane, "We found him outside knocked out."

Shifu looked closer and looked at the skellington.

"A shadow toon," said the red panda.

"A shadow what?" asked Crane.

"A shadow toon. They are somewhat like anti toons but are different too," explained Shifu.

"How is it?" asked Po.

"They are stronger when it comes to using darkness as a weapon. Tur you not get to see them a lot anymore," said Shifu.

"And why is it Master Shifu?" asked Viper.

"The Antis killed tried to kill them off with the help of another shadow toon," explained Shifu.

"So is he…evil?" asked Po.

"No. I sense goodness in his heart. But he is also in great pain," said Shifu.

"So what do we do?" asked Mantis.

"We'll take him in. Train him so much so we can," answered Shifu, "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," said Po, "Does this mean I'm no longer the Dragon Warrior?"

The other groaned as Po looked confused, "What did I say?"

*End for flashback*

"Two days passed when he finally woke up. Right after he was fully healed we trained him, not only in the way for kung fu but to control his angered," explained Shifu.

"Yeah. When he telled us about The Phantom of the Opera and some dude named Van Helsing so we get a mask like the Phantom of the Opera for at one sport and clothes like Van," said Po.

"I see," said Twilight.

"When he heard about you guys and the villains you got up against he became a master thief who steals from the Villians and gives half of the goods to the citizens here," explained Viper.

"Cool! We have a fan!" said Black.

"Now it's something we not see every day," said Bentley.

"So why would Kieran be so mad?" asked Murray.

"It's because the Anti Toons killed his old love Evil Sally," explained Viper.

"This so sad…" said Penepole.

"I know I would be that way if I lost you Penepole," said Bentley.

"So how did Kieran get the burn mark anyways?" asked Twilight.

"Why not go ask him yourself," said Shifu.

"You know where he is?" asked Sly.

"He's outside," said Shifu.

As the gang goes outside Tigress stopped Sly by grabbing him arm.

"Hey, let go!" yelled Sly.

"Oh knock it off. I'm not going to hurt you," said Tigress.

"Then why are you grabbing me?" asked Sly.

Tigress let go as she started to talk again, "The reason why Kieran admires you guys so much is the fact you guys steal from villains more of the time."

"Yeah. I get that when Master Shifu was saying it," said Tigress.

"He also thinks of you as a brave, smart raccoon who even though you're is a thief, you'll never wants anyone hurt, except those who do wrong, and never turns his back on your friends," explained Tigress.

"Well I wouldn't be where I am today without my friends," said Sly, "We're like a big family. Like you and your friends."

Tigress paused for a moment before smiling, "Yeah…I see what you mean."

Outside Twilight looked to see Kieran by a tree managing.

"HEY YOU!" yelled Twilight.

Kieran looked up as Twilight run over to him. He smirked as he stands up.

"Well, have you come for me to get what I 'stolen' from you," said Kieran using air quotes.

This made Twilight furious.

"Well you little son of a…"

"Hey now, watch it! There's kids close by!" yelled Kieran interrupting Twilight.

Twilight growled angrily. The others came out as they saw Twilight and Kieran fighting and yelling at each other.

"Do you think we should tell them at Master Shifu is letting us stay here till we can find that gem?" asked Bentley.

"Let's not," said Sly, "Or we may never hear the end of it…"


	4. Chapter 4: Angel of Darkness

**Chapter 4: Angel of Darkness**

Twilight is standing out of her room, bored. She turns on the radio and smiled as she starts to sing

Twilight: _**Angel of darkness **_

_**Angel of darkness **_

_**The world is in your hand **_

_**But I will fight until the end**_

She starts to walk outside as she sees kids playing in the garden.

_**Angel of darkness **_

_**Angel of darkness **_

_**Don't follow your command **_

_**But I will fight and I will stand**_

_**(Speaking) When darkness falls  
Pain is all **_

_**The Angel of Darkness **_

_**Will leave behind **_

_**And I will fight**_

Kieran is outside and looks to see Twilight covering the river by the badge as she continues to sing

_**(Singing) The love is lost **_

_**Beauty and light **_

_**Have vanished from **_

_**Garden of delight**_

The dreams are gone 

_**Midnight has come **_

_**The darkness is our new kingdom**_

Twilight jumped off the badge and heads to the temper.

_**(Speaking) Hunt goes on **_

_**Deep in the night **_

_**Time to pray **_

_**Down on your knees **_

_**You can't hide from the **_

_**Eternal light **_

_**Until my last **_

_**Breath I will fight( I will fight...)**_

_**(Singing) Now realize **_

_**The stars they die **_

_**Darkness has **_

_**Fallen in paradise**_

But we'll be strong 

_**And we will fight **_

_**Against the **_

_**Creatures of the night**_

_**Angel of darkness **_

_**Angel of darkness **_

_**The world is in your hand **_

_**But I will fight until the end**_

Angel of darkness 

_**Angel of darkness **_

_**Don't follow your command **_

_**But I will fight and I will stand**_

Twilight smiled as she get to the temper and lets out the last note

_**Hey now**_

With this Twilight enters the temper as Kieran come out of hiding and smiled.


End file.
